Teeny-Tiny White Hearts
by PickleToast
Summary: Companion to takujo's 'Itty-Bitty Black Heart'. Hikaru has made up with Kaoru and his life is back to normal. But he feels kind of empty. Without his twin by his side and the ever-changing world and people around him, Hikaru is lost. But maybe, just maybe, an accident that could have taken a turn for the worst, could lead him out of his lost world. HikaruXOC Mpreg/Yaoi warning!
1. Chapter 1

**PickleToast**: Yo! PickleToast is back, with another story! This time it's Ouran High School Host Club time!

Now, for some important notes for this fic. One: it's an AU. Don't like it, don't read it. Two: it is a 'companion' fic for ANOTHER story called Itty-Bitty Black Heart, which was written by takujo, so I highly recommend that you read their fic FIRST. You do not have too, but it would really alleviate a lot of confusion later in the story. Three: there WILL be YAOI. Just a warning. Once again, don't like, don't read. Fourth: YES, there WILL be OCs and he major pairing here is with an OC (HikaruXOC). Once again, don't like, don't read. Fifth: some cannon characters will be a bit OOC…I'm sure you know what I'm going to say next.

**Disclaimers!** First: I DO NOT own ANY of the OHSHC characters. I only own the plotline and SOME of the OCs that will be mentioned later.

**_MAJOR DISCLAIMER_**!: I DO **NOT** own Chen or Luo. These characters, along with some others that might be mentioned later, rightfully belong to takujo.

**Special Thanks**: A very special THANK YOU to takujo for allowing me the permission to use Chen and his family in my story, thus I will like to dedicate this fic to you, as not only have you let me use your characters, it was your story that inspired me to write this. THANK YOU!

0123012301230123012301230123 01230123

It had been about a year now since Hikaru had returned to Japan with his parents after finally tracking down his older brother in China. He had been really reluctant to go at first, as he was still mad at Kaoru, and confused as well. However, he was glad he went. The two had made up and their relationship was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be with their living arrangements. The best part though, was being able to meet and see his nephew, Luo Xeng.

At first he hadn't wanted to see Luo, nor had he wanted to be around him. He looked too much like his father, Chen. The person who, in Hikaru's mind, took Kaoru away from him. But the more he looked at Luo and the longer he spent with Luo, Hikaru began to adore his nephew. He may look like Chen, but he most definitely acts like Kaoru. Now, Hikaru wouldn't lie. He still doesn't particularly like Chen, and he doubted he ever will. But for his twin's sake and his adorable nephew, he could tolerate Chen. He will be respectful to him this time, be Hikaru would rather be dead than call him 'brother'.

Hikaru also did not mind Kaoru's in-laws; in fact, he highly respected them. Lady Qing Qing was a very likable woman and Hikaru took to her personality almost immediately. Although, that might just be because she somehow knew which one of them, them being he and his brother, was which. Even when he and Kaoru purposely dressed the exact same and mirrored their positions like they had done many times before in their childhood, she still got it right. The looks on all of the servants' faces were priceless though.

Kaoru had been very animate about asking what everyone was up to back in Japan. Hikaru wanted to make a snappy come-back about "well, if you hadn't left, you would know." But he didn't. He had only just gotten his older twin to talk to him again and he didn't want to ruin it.

Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai had graduated and Tamaki had held a grand party for them as a good-bye. The two still came by every now and then to chat. The Host Club itself took a break after they had left, but all of the girls in school had made a fuss about it, so Tamaki started it again, with some different members. Hikaru himself had actually opted out, staying more behind the scenes and helping Kyoya with planning the Club's events and themes. When Kaoru asked him why, he just said that it wouldn't feel the same. Kaoru had thought he had meant that with the loss of Honey and Mori. Hikaru had meant that with the loss of Koaru, but he said nothing more on that subject.

Hikaru then followed up by telling Kaoru that he and Haruhi had broken up. It wasn't that they had a fight or anything; it was just that Hikaru just couldn't feel for her in any other way than that of a sister and Haruhi had felt the same way. They were still friends and often went to each other's houses. Haruhi was now dating Tamaki. They actually made a great couple. Kyoya was still Kyoya, and Renge is still an otaku if he ever saw one.

Back in Japan, Hikaru was currently sitting on his bed, thinking back to that visit. He was all by himself, the house quiet save for the occasional movement and soft chatter of the maids and butlers. His parents were out of town, both of them on different business trips. Haruhi and Tamaki were away on a trip. Honey and Mori were who knows where, and Hikaru wouldn't dare call or visit Kyoya or Renge when he was alone. He valued his life!

"This is so boring." He said aloud, to no one in particular. He didn't feel like reading or listening to any of his music. He didn't want to play any videogames and he already did enough homework for the day. "…Maybe I should go for a walk." With that decided, Hikaru got off his bed, put on some shoes and was out the door.

It was around mid-afternoon, and it was a bit chilly, as it was Fall. Hikaru had always loved Fall because of the colors. The reds, yellows, oranges, all of it! Another plus was that he could wear his favorite sleeveless red jacket that had fur inline.

Without any real destination in mind, Hikaru just wandered for a while, until he found himself in front of the entrance to an old abandoned park. Looking up at the old and faded wooden sign brought a smile to Hikaru's face. This was the same park that he and Kaoru would go to often when they didn't want to be found. The entire park was covered in nature and the silence there was comfortable, not overwhelming. There was also a river nearby that created a rather soothing effect. He and Kaoru would walk across the wooden bridge multiple times, just to watch and listen to the river.

Hikaru hadn't been to the park since Kaoru left. It would be odd to go in without him, but Hikaru guessed he had nothing better to do, so he entered. The park was as he remembered it. An old, and slightly rusted jungle gym and a swing set with one swing. A couple of benches sat strewn about in random places, and lots of trees surrounding the area, blocking out most of the glaring sunlight and covering the area for privacy. The grass was as unkempt as the last time, coming up to his ankles, along with the weeds. Ivy grew over tree trunks and some wild flowers were growing off to the side. Birds flew overhead and squirrels raced from tree to tree.

Hikaru smiled widely, taking in a deep breath. The fresh, crisp, clean air here was wonderful. The serenity here was unimaginable. He could feel all built up stress leave him immediately as he gazed at the scene. "I need to come here more often." He said to himself as he walked across the field, heading toward the bridge.

Now, the bridge was not what one would normally expect. Most people would expect a bridge to connect one side of land to another, which is normally what a bridge does. This bridge, however, does not. The river it goes over is right next to a cliff. The park meets with this cliff due to a hiking trail. The bridge is there to connect one side of the cliff with the other side of the same cliff, as there is a gapping cut out in the middle of it. The river flows right next to the cliff and thus under the bridge, which gives it quite the scenic view. Hikaru always liked how he could see the walking trails on the other side of the river. He could also see the roofs of some buildings from the town.

Hikaru walked over the bridge, stopping in the middle and turning to look out at the river and the sky, leaning against the railing. He smiled again. Yes, it was still lonely without Kaoru, but the silence that came with being here by himself was refreshing. Hikaru was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the wood creaking. He didn't notice the wood start to bend and break. If he had, he would've gotten himself off the bridge as fast as he could. But alas, he did not.

Without any more warning, the bridge gave out, caving in under Hikaru's weight. Hikaru gasped in alarm as he fell from the bridge and into the icy water thirty feet below. His body stung from impact and water filled his lungs as he gasped in pain. He tried to swim to the surface, but the current was too strong for his small frame.

His lungs burned from lack of oxygen and he could not hold his breath any longer. More water filled his mouth and burning lungs as his vision began to waver. Was this it? Was he going to die here? Drowning….he was drowning…he was drowning in place where no one would think to look, save for Kaoru who was in China.

Random thought flashed across his mind as he began to lose consciousness, and he fully thought he was dreaming, when he saw something, or someone, come into his blurred field of vision and grab his hand. An angel, perhaps? Hikaru didn't know. His vision was gone before he could decipher it, along with his consciousness.

0123012301230123012301230123 01230123

OH NO! What will happen to Hikaru? Who or what was it that came to save him? Find out next chapter in Teeny-Tiny White Hearts!

Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

**PickleToast**: YO! PickleToast here! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of Teeny-Tiny White Hearts! I plan to update daily, or if not daily, then every couple of days. To be honest, I do not know how long this story will be. I guess we'll have to find out together!

Once again, a big thank you to takujo!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the OHSHC characters, nor do I own any of takujo's characters. I only own the plot line and the new person you'll all meet in this chapter! Enjoy~

0123012301230123012301230123 012301230

Cold. It was cold, so cold. That was all Hikaru could think of. It was cold. He was freezing. Breathing hurt. He couldn't move. The ground was hard. Wait, ground? Hadn't he fallen into the river? What had happened?

Suddenly, Hikaru felt something warm covering his lips and air was forced into his mouth. There was a sudden and quick shove on his chest. It hurt. The warmth on his lips left, only to come back. The air and shove happened again. And again. And again. _Stop! Stop, it hurts!_ Hikaru pleaded, even though he knew no one could hear his thoughts. He wanted whatever was shoving his already hurting chest to stop, to leave him alone. If only he could just-

Hikaru's mental rant fell short as he shot up and started coughing harshly. He could feel something patting in back and helping him bend over as water came up his throat and onto the hard ground. It was a good few minutes of this happening before no more water would come out and Hikaru could finally breathe again. It still hurt, but he could breathe.

"Are you alright?" a voice said from behind. Hikaru started and turned to see who had spoken. Golden eyes met baby blue. The person before him was a male who looked to be fairly tall, as he was crouching. He had pale skin, short almost beige-colored hair and he had a large nose. His smile was soft and child-like, and his eyes were full of concern. The man was also dripping wet.

Hikaru blinked. "A-ah… y-yes. Yes, I'm…I'm fine. What happened?" he asked shakily, shivering as a breeze blew by and chilled him to the core. The man smiled.

"Ah, that is wonderful to hear!" Hikaru noticed that the man had an odd accent. He couldn't quite place it. "As for what happened, you fell from the bridge up there." The man answered, pointing over to the wooden bridge. "I was walking over here when I hear a scream and looked over to find you falling in. When I did not see you come out I jumped in and got you. You are very light weight, da?"

Well, that explained why the man was wet. "So…you jumped in… to rescue _me_?"

"Da!" What the hell does _that_ mean?

"B-but why? I-I mean…not to say that I'm not grateful! I am! I owe you my life! But… I'm just some random stranger! Why risk yourself to save me?" Hikaru asked, massaging his frozen neck. Okay, maybe he shouldn't talk too much. His throat hurt. Probably from the coughing earlier.

"Even if you are a stranger, why _wouldn't_ I save you? You were drowning. I was not about to just stand here and let you die." The man replied sincerely. "But, if it means so much to you…" he paused a moment before sticking his hand out to Hikaru. "Hello! My name is Dmitri Borovsky! Nice to meet you!" the man, now named Dmitri, smiled. Hikaru stared at him for a moment before taking Dmitri's hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Dmitri. I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Hikaru, huh?" Dmitri said, as if testing the name. "Da! I like it. It suits you quite well, I think." Hikaru flushed slightly at the complement.

"Um…th-thank you. Ah…I-I like your name too. It's different…" Damn. He was stuttering.

"Ah! That is probably because I am not from here!"

"Oh? Where are you from then?" Hikaru asked softly so as not to bother his throat.

"I am from Russia."

"Russia?"

"Da! I am here for a vacation. I like to travel a lot." Dmitri admitted, looking embarrassed.

"That's so cool! So you must've been all over the globe huh?"

"Da!"

"Okay, um… why do you keep saying 'da'?"

"Ah, 'da' in my language means 'yes'!" Dmitri was incredibly happy to be teaching his mother tongue. He was about to continue into a small lesson when he noticed Hikaru shiver violently. He took off his wet jacket and draped it around his new friend's slender shoulders. If Hikaru hadn't just barely missed a date with death due to drowning, Dmitri would've made a joke about how it looked like Hikaru was swimming in his jacket.

"Wha-?" Hikaru asked, confused as to why Dmitri had given him his jacket. He was even more startled when Dmitri suddenly scooped him up and started carrying him toward the town. "W-wait! What are you doing?"

"I know that a wet jacket probably isn't the best in this situation, but hopefully my jacket can give you a little more warmth. I apologize for that. As for what I am doing, I am taking you to a hospital. Hup hup! Don't argue! You just fell thirty feet into a river, almost drowned, and you are positively freezing to the touch! I bet you also have water left in your lungs still. I'm so sorry, I should've taken you to the hospital sooner instead of talking! You'll probably get sick now!" Dmitri continued on his small rant until they reached a small clinic.

Dmitri had wanted to get Hikaru to a hospital, but he did not know the town all too well. He also figured a clinic was better than nothing. They could at least get Hikaru warmed up and checked for any other injuries. As soon as he had entered, the nurses and the doctor had immediately taken Hikaru to an open room, shutting the door behind them. Another nurse came up to Dmitri and led him to the bathroom where he was given some towels to dry himself with. The nurse had offered him some dry clothes, but he declined saying that it was fine. He would run back to his hotel room and change in a few minutes. He was more concerned for his petite friend. About a half hour later, the doctor had come out. Dmitri got up and asked how Hikaru was.

"Well, we did the best that we could, but this little clinic is not supplied with the equipment that is needed to take the water out of his lungs. He needs to get to an actual hospital." The doctor said.

"Okay. Where is the closest hospital? I will take him there." Dmitri said; a serious expression on his face. After getting directions from the doctor, Dmitri went into the room where Hikaru sat on the bed huddled in blankets, shivering still. At least this time his face had some color to it. "Come one Hikaru!" he said, scooping him up yet again. "We're going to the hospital."

"If only I hadn't lost my phone in the river, we could've called Kyoya…"

"Ky- who?"

"Kyoya… he's a friend. His father owns almost all of the hospitals here…" Hikaru whispered, feeling sleepy. Dmitri began to panic.

"Nyet! Don't fall asleep! Please, whatever you do, do **not** fall asleep! Do not even close your eyes! Talk to me. Say anything! Just don't go to sleep! Please!" Dmitri had witnessed this scenario too many times, and every time this happened the person had died. He'd be damned if he let Hikaru die on him.

"I… dunno what to talk about…" Hikaru admitted, blinking rapidly, trying to keep his eyes opened.

"Anything, just anything. Speak gibberish if you must."

"…Okay." Hikaru started talking about his school and friends. He talked about his family and his older twin brother who left for China and was now married to the ambassador's son. He talked about his adorable nephew and how happy his brother looked and how stupid he felt for trying to ruin his brother's happiness.

Hikaru was not sure why he was spilling all his life out to Dmitri. But, for some reason, he just felt comfortable with him. He felt like he could trust him completely. He could entrust his whole being to Dmitri. Hikaru would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat as he looked up at his new friend, his savior, his _hero_.

"What about you Dmitri? Do you have any siblings?"

"Da, I do! I have an older sister! She is two years older. Her name is Anya." Dmitri said. "My mother is Wiesia, and my father is Vlad. Actually, my father is the general for the Russian military. He works with the President of Russia."

"Oh wow! So you're of a military family. That's cool. My dad's a computer guy and my mom's a fashion designer. I want to continue what my mom does and maybe start my own line someday. What about you?"

"Well, I'm not fully sure yet. I guess it depends on what lies ahead." A few more questions being batted back and forth and the two found themselves at the hospital, with Hikaru being carted away into the ER and Dmitri being led to another room to make sure he was fine as well.

0123012301230123012301230123 01230123

Aaaaaannnd there's chapter two! I hoped you all liked it! I also hoped you like Dmitri! Do stay tuned for chapter three, coming real soon to a computer near you!

Remember, reviews make the world go round~


End file.
